Demony
Demony to magiczne stworzenia służące złu. Znajdują i zabijają niewinnych, oraz wszelkie inne dobre istoty. Demony nie mają emocji, duszy i sumienia. Większość demonów jest nieśmiertelna. Czasami jednak demon może przejść na stronę dobra i prowadzić dalsze życie jako śmiertelnik, ale to się rzadko zdarza, ponieważ w większości przypadków to dobre istoty przechodzą na złą stronę niż te złe na dobrą. Przez wieki byli podwładnymi Źródła Wszelkiego Zła, najpotężniejszego z demonów. Większość demonów żyje w Podziemiu lub w świecie śmiertelników, w zależności od tego, co chcą osiągnąć, jaki wpływ wywrzeć na śmiertelników. W przypadku gdy demon zostanie wygnany z Podziemia, nie może tam przebywać, a tym bardziej żyć. Złamanie tego zakazu jest karane śmiercią. Demony, w zależności od gatunku, mogą przybierać każdą formę lub kształt. Większość demonów używa ludzkiego wyglądu. Niektóre wyglądają tak z natury, niektóre z pomocą magii. Jest również możliwe, że demon jest bezkształtną postacią, bez określonego kształtu i formy. Demony niższego poziomu są zazwyczaj unicestwiane za pomocą aktywnej mocy, prostego eliksiru lub zaklęcia. Demony z wyższej hierarchii wymagają skomplikowanych eliksirów lub zaklęć w dodatku potrzeba jest Moc Trzech. Starsze i potężniejsze demony miały czarne oczy, triada, źródło wszelkiego zła i Zankou (jak wchłoną cień). Hierarchia Demonów W Podziemiu, w świecie demonów istnieje hierarchia określająca rangę demonów w ich środowisku. Demony są zazwyczaj klasyfikowane na dwie grupy: niższego poziomu i wyższego poziomu. Na szczycie demonicznej hierarchii znajdują się demony wyższego szczebla, które rządzą Podziemiem. Na dnie zaś znajdują się demony niższego szczebla, które nie grają większej roli w Podziemiu, żyjące na wygnaniu. Tylko kilka istot żyje poza demoniczną hierarchią: Trybunał i doradcy zła jak na przykład Seer, Kapłanki czy Wyrocznie. Te jednostki należą do grupy neutralnej. Moce i zdolności Jest mnóstwo mocy używanych przez demony. Niektóre są bardzo powszechne i posiadane przez wiele demonów. Niektóre są jednak unikatowe dla swojego właściciela. thumb|left|[[Litvack tworzy ogromną kulę ognia.]]Demony niższego poziomu mają zazwyczaj typowe, mało użyteczne moce. Demony wyższej hierarchii posiadły zdolności teleportacji i rzucania kulami energii lub kulami ognia. Źródło Wszelkiego Zła był jednym z bardzo niewielu demonów zdolnych do teleportacji w płomieniach. Ta widowiskowa moc miała pokazać wszystkim jego wysoki status wśród Zła. Demony mogą zdobywać nowe moce zabijając inne demony lub kraść je, co sprawia, że rosną w siłę. Demony jak Zankou lub Zahn właśnie tak postępowali. Zahn podwyższał swoją rangę przez wieki z demona niższego poziomu do demona wyższego poziomu kradnąc moce innym demonom lub dobrym istotom. Większość demonów nie jest zdolna do używania zaklęć i przyrządzania eliksirów. Jednak są na nie podatne. Demony wyższego poziomu mogły wykształcić do mistrzostwa umiejętność wytrzymywania ataku eliksiru lub aktywnej mocy na niego byli odporni Członkowie Ordo Malorum, którzy byli odporni na moce Czarodziejek. Niektóre demony są bardzo słabe, jednak używają kul ognia. Księga Cieni thumb|Wstęp do rozdziału o demonach w [[Księga Cieni|Księdze Cieni.]] Księga Cieni zwiera niezliczone opisy i obrazki przedstawiające demony. Często podpowiada wiedźmom jak rozpoznać i unicestwić danego demona. W Księdze nie wymieniono demonów niższego poziomu, uznanych za nic nie znaczących i nie wartych wspomnienia. :Demons :Observations upon the :Nature, the Number, and the :Operations of the Devils. Dodatkowe informacje *Śmiertelnicy mogą stać się demonami (i na odwrót z pomocą Starszych). *Demony wyższego poziomu, zwłaszcza pół-demony (takie jak Cole mają czerwoną krew, a te niższego poziomu zieloną. *Potomstwo demonów, dzieci znane jako demoniczne dzieci, zostają zwabione do Lodziarza i jego ciężarówki za pomocą magicznej, przyciągającej melodii. W magicznej ciężarówce zostają pochłonięte na inny plan. Kategoria:Gatunki * Demony